


Как раньше, но совершенно иначе

by Kernel_Panic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Romance, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kernel_Panic/pseuds/Kernel_Panic
Summary: За этот год они оба, в каком-то смысле, повзрослели и, наверное, чему-то научились.





	1. Ледяной тигр России

**Author's Note:**

> Я расскажу ту же самую историю немного по-другому.

Юрий Плисецкий — Русская Фея и будущее национальной сборной — устроился почти под самым куполом ледового дворца «Айсберг», закинув ноги на соседнее кресло и меланхолично глядя на разминку мужчин-одиночников. Своё золото он получил несколько часов назад и теперь с чистой совестью собирался наблюдать за тем, как его будущие соперники пытаются обойти Виктора, мать его, Никифорова.

Зря дядя Яша волновался перед вылетом — Виктор был в полном порядке: катал вдохновенно, на камеру улыбался так счастливо, что хотелось запихнуть ему в пасть пару лимонов, мозг Юре выносил регулярно, режим не нарушал и вообще не был похож на человека, которого за неделю до соревнований бросила девушка. Вот Гоша всегда страдал показательно: со слезами на глазах, придыханием в голосе и бесконечными рассказами про свою очередную бывшую «единственную». А Виктор, кажется, просто принял к сведению, что звонить любимой по вечерам теперь не нужно, и жил дальше.

Юра знал его уже четыре года и с уверенностью мог сказать, что девушки у Виктора появлялись из ниоткуда и туда же исчезали через какое-то время. Навскидку он мог вспомнить четверых, все они были милыми, хорошо воспитанными, хозяйственными, не любили камеры и официальные мероприятия. В общем, за Витю можно не волноваться, через месяц максимум появится очередная учительница младших классов или медсестра. Где, при его образе жизни и увлечениях, он умудрялся находить абсолютно нормальных женщин — оставалось загадкой века.

Честно говоря, Юра искренне не понимал, зачем вообще тот регулярно заводит подружек и как окружающие ещё не заметили, что крепкие симпатичные парни, обслуживающие каток, удостаиваются Витиного взгляда гораздо чаще, чем светские львицы и модели на официальных мероприятиях. Впрочем, справедливости ради, Юра это замечал только лишь потому, что сам глаз с Виктора не сводил. И этот факт его сильно смущал и бесил до икоты.

Тем временем, разминка давно закончилась, Виктор по результатам короткой программы катал последним, а пока на льду замер в ожидании музыки японец, Юра хорошо запомнил его короткую по двум причинам. Во-первых, их имена были созвучны. Во-вторых, вчера японец показал отличную программу и, пожалуй, был третьим претендентом на пьедестал после Виктора и его швейцарского дружка.

Только вот следующие четыре с половиной минуты показали, что предсказатель из Юры так себе. Тёзка умудрился запороть практически все прыжки, не справился с вращением и, совершенно убитый, едва дождался оценок, прежде чем свалить из-под прицелов камер. Юра только разочарованно хмыкнул — одним меньше.

Швейцарский дружок откатал чисто и явно выходил на серебро. Глядя на него, томно гнущегося на льду, Юра невольно думал о том, было или нет, а может есть? Гнулся ли тот когда-нибудь так же под Виктором, а может Виктор под ним? Щеки от похабных мыслей заалели, и Юра порадовался, что догадался сесть подальше ото всех.

И всё-таки, ему было интересно, если вот это вот во вкусе Виктора, то почему тот пялится на его, Юркину, задницу, когда думает, что никто не видит, почему залипает на его ноги во время растяжки? Юре-то до приличной мужской фигуры еще расти и расти. Он даже сам себе ни за что бы в этом не признался, но сама мысль, что Виктор может дрочить на его светлый образ, была невероятно сладкой, от нее поджимались пальцы на ногах и вставали дыбом волоски на шее. Впрочем, приходила она в белобрысую голову только по ночам, как правило на самой границе сна и бодрствования, и была такой мимолётной, что не оставляла после себя никаких следов, и днём Юра думал про Виктора совсем в других категориях.

Наконец, под свет софитов выкатил Его Ледяное Величество. Юра хмыкнул, Победитель, ёпта, по жизни, но в глубине души чувствовал какой-то необъяснимый трепет вперемешку с гордостью и восторгом, и хрен знает с чем ещё. Прокат он смотрел не отрываясь, хотя эту программу знал чуть ли не лучше, чем свою собственную, и не сомневался, что откатана она будет чисто и на максимальный балл.

А потом, глядя на Виктора, стоящего на верхней ступеньке пьедестала с флагом на плечах, Юра думал о том, что именно с этим человеком он будет соревноваться в следующем сезоне, именно его он превзойдёт. И от этих мыслей дух захватывало, как на американских горках, когда вагонетка вскарабкалась на самый верх и ты знаешь, что сейчас, вот прямо сейчас она пересечет точку равновесия и рухнет вниз. Да, предсказатель из Юры вышел так себе…


	2. Укротитель диких животных

Яков Аркадьевич Фельцман — главный дрессировщик зоопарка, который считался, почему-то, основой национальной сборной по фигурному катанию — был взволнован без видимой на то причины. Что-то надвигалось, он чувствовал это в холодном воздухе Юбилейного, в том, как отчаянно визжал лёд под лезвиями коньков его учеников, в том, как быстро неслись тени снежной метели по высоким окнам ледового дворца. Весна в этом году запаздывала.

Многолетний опыт подсказывал, что беда могла прийти с двух сторон: от самого молодого или от самого опытного. Последнего, кстати, на льду ещё не было.

Яков Аркадьевич присмотрелся к Плисецкому. Тот, как всегда, пришёл вовремя и теперь делал вид, что разогревался, хотя на самом деле просто уткнулся носом в телефон, закинув ногу за голову. Всё-таки гибкость у пацана была нечеловеческая. Плюс работоспособность, плюс железобетонная уверенность в своих силах, плюс настоящий талант, минус терпение. Последовательности в тренировках ему не хватало, усидчивости. Хотел попробовать всё и сразу, приходилось постоянно следить, чтоб не убился. Чего стоил четверной на юниорском чемпионате три года назад. Яков Аркадьевич чуть не поседел в тот раз, хотя куда уж больше.

Удачно Витя тогда появился и спровоцировал Плисецкого на спор. Никакие вопли Якова Аркадьевича, никакие обещания кары небесной результата не возымели, а вызов Юра принял мгновенно, но и приз в случае выигрыша потребовать не постеснялся. Юра, похоже, вообще ничего и никого не стеснялся, а все свои претензии к оппоненту всегда высказывал сразу прямо в лицо.

Тем удивительнее было, что они с Никифоровым, вроде как, сдружились. Ну, насколько вообще могут дружить люди, одному из которых двенадцать, а другому — двадцать четыре. Витя агрессию не любил, людей предпочитал легких в общении, конфликтов старался избегать. Юра, как негатив, — на агрессию отвечал насилием, с людьми сходился тяжело, конфликты разжигал сам, хотя справедливости ради надо заметить, чаще — непреднамеренно. И не взирая на такие непримиримые разногласия, они, каким-то образом, умудрялись общаться и оставались вполне довольны друг другом.

Юра беззастенчиво спал на коленях Вити во время перелётов и в залах ожидания. Витя притаскивал на тренировки планшет с игрушками, и они вместе тратили время на ерунду, вместо завершающей растяжки. Юра гулял с Витиной собакой, пока тот был на соревнованиях, Витя подарил ему котёнка и убедил родню, что Юре просто необходимо домашнее животное для борьбы со стрессом и раздражительностью. Юра покрывал нарушения режима отдыха на выездах, Витя приносил ему запрещенные режимом питания вкусности после своих ночных загулов.

А со следующего сезона Юра выходит во взрослую лигу, ему придется соперничать с тем, кто всегда был для него примером для подражания. Пацану нужно будет с этим как-то справиться, иначе он не сможет расти.

Наконец на льду появился и второй повод для беспокойства. Яков Аркадьевич неодобрительно глянул на часы и гаркнул: «Никифоров, опоздания отнимают твоё же личное время!» Получив в ответ не особенно раскаивающийся взгляд, он вновь почувствовал, что что-то должно случиться. Но решил, что все эти предчувствия просто из-за перемены погоды и телевизионщиков, которые должны были вот-вот появиться.

А много позже, когда все посторонние покинули дворец, а ученики разбрелись по домам, Витя, глядя в сторону, сообщил, что он решил пропустить следующий сезон, так как вдохновение у него пропало, а он не видит смысла пытаться выжимать из себя что-то через силу. Тем более, что давно пора уделить внимание старым травмам и вообще подумать о том, как жить дальше. Что он, скорее всего, уедет на несколько месяцев из страны, потому что здесь ему покоя не будет. И пожалуйста, дядя Яша, не говори пока никому, хорошо?

После того как Витя ушёл, Яков Аркадьевич, ещё долго сидел на трибуне, пытаясь подумать спокойно, понять, где он не доглядел, что его лучший ученик сошел с ума. Как можно на пике карьеры брать перерыв на сезон? Ты ведь не сможешь вернуться, Витя! Прекрати регулярные тренировки, и форма будет потеряна навсегда! Мотивация будет потеряна! Мы же планировали выступление в Корее в 2018-ом. А кого я повезу туда, если тебя не будет?

Да вот только кто, как не он, знал, что переубедить своего лучшего ученика, если тот что-то решил, невозможно.


	3. Многократный и заслуженный

Виктор Никифоров — многократный, заслуженный и бла-бла-бла — мрачно лежал на диване, обняв своего пса. Взгляд, направленный вглубь себя, ненадолго зацепился за свежее золото чемпионата мира, которое поблёскивало на письменном столе. И решимость изменить что-то в собственной жизни стала почти осязаемой.

Виктор вряд ли смог бы сказать, что конкретно произошло в последнее время такого, что желание сбежать из собственного тела стало непреодолимым. Всё было в порядке, в абсолютном, совершеннейшем порядке! В только что завершившемся сезоне он собрал всё золото, которое было возможно выиграть. Предложения от спонсоров сыпались одно за другим, финансовая составляющая бытия была стабильна и неиссякаема. Личная жизнь была проста и понятна, как никогда ранее. Очередную подругу он так и не завёл, и совершенно об этом не жалел, быт постепенно наладился сам собой. Всё-таки постоянные отношения отнимали слишком много сил и времени, может быть, когда любишь человека, все эти обязательные совместные ужины и походы за продуктами и воспринимались как захватывающее приключение, но Виктор этого так и не узнал. Любовь вообще оставалась для него абстрактным понятием, которое он мог успешно применять при необходимости, но вот прочувствовать — не доводилось.

А ещё был Юра, мысли о котором разгоняли сердце до сотни за четыре секунды. Но это было абсолютно бессмысленно, потому что для Юры он оставался другом, коллегой, человеком, которого нужно превзойти, и сколько бы Виктор не заглядывал в глаза, вечно полыхающие диким зеленым огнём, он не видел в них ничего напоминающего своё собственное безумие. А пытаться что-то сделать или сказать, или даже намекнуть — было неправильно. Виктор не знал почему, но чувствовал именно так. Юра был маленький, честный и невинный. И лезть к нему, такому, с непонятными даже для себя самого чувствами, было глупо и подло. Виктор и не лез, и старался обо всём этом не думать, последнее получалось так себе.

Хотя сейчас были и другие темы для размышлений. Желание создавать, отрабатывать и катать новые программы еле теплилось. Виктору всегда нравилось быть на льду в центре внимания, удивлять публику, срывать овации. А сейчас навалилась какая-то апатия, лёд всё ещё вызывал тёплые чувства, но пропал настрой, сбился прицел, исчезло вдохновение — как не назови, двигатель заглох и ехать дальше не получалось. Может из-за того, что настоящего соперника уже давно не было, может Виктору не хватало той самой вершины, которую он еще не покорил.

Один из постоянных любовников — модный практикующий психолог — сказал, что это обычный личностный кризис на фоне переоценки жизненных приоритетов, у всех бывает, нужно просто пережить, отвлечься, развеяться. А влечение к подростку — другая грань страха старости и смерти, пройдёт вместе с остальными симптомами.

Решение уехать куда-нибудь на три-четыре месяца было не то чтобы спонтанным, он обдумывал эту мысль уже пару недель. Виктор разбудил планшет и начал неторопливо шерстить поисковик на тему теплых стран с безвизовым режимом и простыми правилами провоза домашних животных. Бросать Маккачина надолго он не собирался.

Каким образом в поисках вариантов отдыха он наткнулся на любительскую запись проката японца, с которым познакомился в прошлом декабре в Сочи, — это величайшая загадка всемирной сети, где всегда можно найти не то, что искал. Но пересматривая раз за разом, как заметно набравший вес с их последней встречи японец катает его собственную программу, не без помарок, но вдохновенно, Виктор вдруг подумал, что ведь не обязательно уезжать на отдых и полностью отказываться ото льда. Можно просто чуть сменить направление деятельности, тем более, что японец сам просил стать его тренером, а значит первоначальная договорённость была. И виза после чемпионата мира еще открыта, и климат в Японии довольно мягкий, и парень был веселый и легкий в общении. И вот она — непокорённая вершина — тренерство. Всё складывалось!

Виктор редко сходил с выбранного пути, поэтому обнаружившиеся заморочки с японской таможней и провозом домашних животных, он проблемой не рассматривал, справедливо рассудив, что везде работают люди, а значит обязательно найдётся добрая душа, которая за определенную плату согласится не разлучать его с горячо любимой собакой ради излишних предосторожностей и полугодового карантина. Как показала жизнь — связи решают всё, а Виктор в очередной раз оказался прав.

Вот только Юра…

Но о Юре он всё ещё старался не думать.


	4. Скромный и хорошо воспитанный

Юри Кацуки — слишком скромный, чтобы пользоваться громкими именами — уже несколько часов ощущал себя как во сне, в сладком вязком кошмаре, от которого всё трепещет внутри, и одновременно хочется проснуться поскорее и не просыпаться никогда.

За тонкой стенкой его спальни в родительском доме спал Виктор Никифоров — живая легенда, кумир всей жизни, гениальный фигурист, самый успешный и красивый человек, которого Юри когда-либо видел. Чувства, которые Юри испытывал сейчас, были чем-то средним между ужасом и религиозным экстазом.

Виктор появился из ниоткуда, как будто соткался из клубов пара в купальне, поужинал в общей комнате, занял самое большое помещение в гостинице — банкетный зал, посетовал на отсутствие нормальной кровати и вогнал Юри в краску парой слов и одним прикосновением. А теперь отдыхал от суточного перелета из Санкт-Петербурга. И самое главное — он был намерен стать тренером Юри и привести его к золоту в Финале Гран-при. Виктор озвучил свои планы столь четко, что трактовать его слова как-то иначе — просто не выходило, хотя Юри по давней своей привычке и в силу крайней неуверенности в себе и пытался найти второй смысл или скрытые мотивы. 

Но время шло, Виктор не растворялся в воздухе, и Юри решил принять происходящее как есть, выбора-то ему всё равно не оставили.

Первые несколько дней Виктор занимался организацией своего нового пространства для жизни, заявив Юри, что пока тот не вернёт себе нормальную физическую форму, никаких тренировок не будет. Банкетный зал оброс новой мебелью, превратившись в идеальный образчик европейского интерьера. Сам Виктор, не без помощи бывшей преподавательницы Юри по бальным танцам, договорился в местной частной клинике о полном обследовании и прохождении курса восстанавливающей физиотерапии. Кроме того, уже на второй день его появления в Хасецу, они с Юри подписали договор найма, и Виктор еще какое-то время потратил на оформление длительного пребывания в новой стране. Жизнь постепенно возвращалась в привычное русло.

Через пару недель Юри с гордостью сообщил своему тренеру, что вес приведён в норму, и получил разрешение выйти завтра на лёд.

Но завтра перед входом в ледовый дворец его ждал большой сюрприз в лице «Русского гопника», с которым Юри успел познакомиться зимой в Сочи, не то чтобы он искал этого знакомства. Юрий Плисецкий, новая звезда российского фигурного катания, мелкий, но агрессивный, как уссурийский тигр, тогда сам нашёл его в туалете спорткомплекса, высказал какие-то претензии, суть которых Юри не уловил, так как за несколько секунд до этого разговора он безудержно рыдал, оплакивая своего внезапно почившего пса и всю свою неудавшуюся жизнь, после чего пацан обозвал Юри «лохом» и исчез так же внезапно, как появился.

И вот, в родном ледовом дворце Юри встретил знакомую фигуру, чуть подросшую, но всё так же излучающую желание убивать. Впрочем, убивать на этот раз Плисецкий собирался не его, поэтому Юри, облегченно выдохнув, остаток дня со стороны наблюдал за общением двух гайдзинов.

Наблюдать было забавно, страшно и стыдно одновременно. Забавно, потому что отмытый, накормленный и получивший новое имя Юрио стал похож на рассерженного котёнка. Страшно, потому что Виктор не моргнув глазом согласился, что вернётся домой, в случае победы того в соревновании. Стыдно, потому что Виктор был так неприкрыто счастлив, просто сидя рядом, так смотрел на Юрио, не сводя теплого взгляда, что у Юри полыхали уши и хотелось сбежать из комнаты. Хорошо, что он не видел, как Виктор нёс уснувшего за общим столом Юрио наверх в спальню, достаточно было послушать зардевшуюся Мари на следующее утро.

Видимо, Виктор и Юрио пришли к какому-то взаимопониманию, потому что последний перестал рычать и начал работать. Что, в свою очередь, мгновенно сказалось на самочувствии тех, кто находился рядом с ним. Юри даже отважился попросить, чтобы он объяснил и показал, как выполняет свой коронный сальхов. Впрочем, прыжок вот так сразу у Юри не получился, но отношения определенно наладились настолько, что заприметивший этот прогресс Виктор, довольно улыбаясь, отправил их обоих медитировать в водопад. И Юри искренне не понимал — его-то за что? Это ведь не он до хрипа спорил с тренером о количестве прыжков и их распределении по времени, не он на повышенных тонах доказывал, что справится и с более сложной программой, и не он под конец спора обозвал тренера «тупым ебланом» — Юри записал, чтобы вечером посмотреть в переводчике.

День соревнования приближался, сальхов чисто не садился, а Юри случайно увидел то, что видеть ему, честно говоря, не следовало. После ужина они с Виктором поднимались на второй этаж в свои комнаты. Юрио ушел спать гораздо раньше, он вообще строго соблюдал спортивный режим, чем крайне удивлял всех домашних Юри. Около двери в банкетный зал Виктор остановился, одновременно открывая её и продолжая что-то объяснять. И Юри зачем-то посмотрел в комнату. Широкая кровать стояла напротив двери, и света из коридора было достаточно, чтобы четко увидеть на темной подушке золотистую макушку, торчащую из-под единственного одеяла. 

Пожелав спокойной ночи и закрыв дверь своей спальни, Юри почувствовал, что вновь проваливается в липкий кошмар. С одной стороны, то, что происходило между этими двумя гайдзинами, было их личным делом, с другой — перспектива того, что завтра Виктор соберёт вещи и вернется домой, становилась всё реальнее. Голос разума, напоминающий про подписанный контракт, Юри не слушал. А бессонной ночью, переворачиваясь в тысячный раз с боку на бок, он вдруг понял, что нужно делать. Он покажет всему миру, что Виктор — его тренер, что Виктор — его! С этой мыслью Юри, наконец, уснул.


	5. Побежденный, но не сломленный

Юрий Плисецкий смотрел в иллюминатор самолёта, готовящегося к взлёту, но мыслями был очень далеко. Виктор проводил его до выхода на посадку, позвонил его маме, чтобы отрапортовать, что всё в порядке и ребенок погружен в самолёт, и только потом отчалил обратно к Кацудону. 

На душе было мутно, и предстоящая по прилёту в Токио культурная программа вызывала только уныние. Но мама была уверена, что раз уж они прилетели в Японию, то должны провести несколько дней вместе, ведь они так редко видятся. А Юра понимал, что она просто хочет попасть в долбаный Диснейленд и что она действительно заслужила это, не сказав ни единого слова против поездки и не задав ни одного вопроса, хотя имела полное право знать, почему они должны лететь в Японию немедленно и почему она не может поехать с ним на Кюсю, и почему ей не нужно приезжать туда даже на соревнования, в которых участвует её сын. Отношения у них всегда были непростыми, но в последнее время вроде наметился позитивный сдвиг, поэтому Диснейленд был неизбежен.

Юра тоскливо выдохнул и посмотрел вниз на постепенно уменьшающийся город. Он даже приблизительно не знал, в какой стороне расположен Хасецу, а город внизу был вообще каким-то другим — столицей префектуры, но почему-то стало еще грустнее, как будто он оставлял здесь что-то ценное.

Вспоминалось, с какими мыслями он прилетел сюда неделю назад. Как был зол на Виктора за то, что тот забил на своё обещание поставить ему программу и свинтил на другой конец света, на Кацудона, за то что вылез из ниоткуда и захапал Виктора себе, на дурацкие правила иммиграционного контроля, по которым он еще три года не мог ехать туда, куда ему нужно, без сопровождающего. 

Когда он нашёл Виктора в ледовом дворце, катающего в полной тишине свою новую программу, злость превратилась в чистейшую ярость. Но тот, как всегда, сумел заговорить ему зубы, и Юра сам не понял, как согласился на участие в дурацком шоу. Потом, в гостинице у Кацудона, бесило всё: общая купальня, отведенная для него кладовка, отсутствие нормальной кровати, толкущиеся вокруг незнакомые люди. Но в первый же вечер Юра свалился от усталости прямо посреди спора с Виктором, а на следующее утро проснулся и долго-долго смотрел на того, тихо сопящего в соседнюю подушку. 

Они смогли нормально поговорить тогда же. Нормально — то есть без ошивающегося вокруг Кацудона и его домашних. Виктор увёл Юру на утреннюю пробежку, хотя на самом деле добежали они только до пляжа, да там и остались смотреть на восход и слушать чаек. Юра понимал и был согласен с каждым отдельно взятым доводом, почему Виктор должен остаться в Японии, но все вместе причины превращались в какой-то хренов бред. Он устал и не хочет катать в следующем сезоне — понятно. Его достанет Федерация и репортеры, если он останется в Питере — допустим. Здесь хороший климат, практически свободный каток и он уже начал курс у физиотерапевта — а поближе физиотерапевта не нашлось? Он хочет попробовать что-то новое и Юри — отличная возможность — аллё, Витя, твоя отличная возможность показать всему миру, какой ты невъебенный тренер, сидит сейчас прямо перед тобой! Контракт уже подписан, и до декабря Виктор — тренер Кацуки Юри — единственный неоспоримый факт.

Ладно, теперь всё это уже стало достоянием истории. Как бы то ни было, Виктор поставил ему отличную программу, обеспечил музыкой и костюмом, дал возможность опробовать всё это на ничего незначащих соревнованиях.

Проиграть было обидно настолько, что Юра даже на церемонию награждения не пошел, но теперь он точно знал, над чем будет работать летом, а Кацудона он размажет на большой арене, под прицелом сотен камер, чтобы весь мир видел, как сильно Виктор Никифоров ошибся в выборе.

Мысли потекли в другую сторону, и Юра смущенно хмыкнул. За эту неделю он, кстати, так ни разу и не спал в выделенной ему комнатке, даже матрас не раскатывал. Виктор в первый вечер сам уложил его в свою кровать и на следующее утро слова против не сказал, когда Юра заявил, что не будет спать в кладовке на полу, раз есть прекрасная кровать, на которой они вдвоём отлично помещаются. Где-то внутри колыхнулось любопытство, а значило ли это что-то для Виктора или он воспринял это так же спокойно, как и раньше, когда Юра использовал его колени как подушку. Впрочем, думать об этом подолгу Юра всё ещё не решался, слишком сложные эмоции вызывали у него вопросы ориентации и привязанностей Виктора Никифорова. Как показало время — это были ещё цветочки.


	6. Вечный "номер два"

Георгий Попович — бессменный "номер два" национальной сборной и сама артистичность — всегда отлично разбирался в вопросах любви. Богатый эмоциональный опыт располагал. Гоша постоянно был влюблён, чаще всего несчастно, но это не мешало ему наслаждаться чувствами по полной. Гошей он, кстати, стал, только когда попал в ученики к Якову Аркадьевичу Фельцману, дома его звали Гера, в школе — Жориком. Но в первый же день у нового тренера он встретил, уже блеснувшего к тому времени на чемпионате Европы, Виктора Никифорова и мгновенно стал Гошей. В общем-то, Гоша был не против.

Витя всегда был той ещё занозой в заднице. Он никогда в открытую не спорил с тренером, никогда не конфликтовал с окружающими, но тем не менее всегда всё делал так, как считал нужным он сам, при этом не переставая мило улыбаться. И плевать он хотел на чужое мнение. Гоша в тайне им восхищался, а вслух пытался быть голосом разума и призывал не доводить дядю Яшу до сердечного приступа. Пожалуй, единственное, чего Гоша не мог понять, так это, скажем так, Витину неразборчивость в выборе объектов интереса. Ну в самом деле, вокруг столько девушек: мягких, милых, нежных, красивых. Зачем тратить время, силы и чувства на мужчин? Тем более, что Витя не был убеждённым гомо, просто не делал различий мальчик-девочка. Удивительно было то, что кроме Гоши, никто на катке не подозревал о Витиных пристрастиях, хотя тот и не особо шифровался. 

Но самый треш начался, когда появилось юное дарование из Москвы. Десятилетний Юрий Плисецкий был приписан к младшей группе, но уже тогда было ясно, кто тут гений и будущее российской сборной, а кто весело проводит время на катке. Яков Аркадьевич забрал его к себе после первого же занятия. И это мелкое неземное создание начало тусить вместе с ними, ничуть не смущаясь разницы в возрасте, габаритах и жизненном опыте. У Гоши было двое младших братьев, поэтому он легко принял Юру ещё одним и даже пытался о нём заботиться, справедливо рассудив, что в чужом городе и новой семье отца ребенку одиноко. Впрочем, как раз в заботе Юра не особенно нуждался.

Как любого новенького, детишки попытались Юру травить. Но сын Главного военного прокурора округа не был ни изнеженным, ни забитым. Не взирая на свою хрупкость, он быстро, доходчиво, а главное — самостоятельно объяснил всем, кто пытался над ним издеваться, что делать этого не стоит. Сам, правда, неделю ходил потом с разбитым лицом, но больше инцидент не повторялся. Гоша невольно проникся уважением к пацанёнку, чётко решающему свои проблемы.

Но самым удивительным было то, что Витя, который всегда избегал детей и патологически не переносил скандалов, Юрой заинтересовался. И мало-помалу их взаимное общение обрело форму какой-то странной межвозрастной дружбы. Витя давал советы на льду, Юра скрипя зубами принимал к сведению. Витя по-доброму дразнил Юру, Юра по-доброму посылал его нахер, Витя в ответ хохотал как ненормальный. 

А потом Юра вырос на полторы головы, отрастил волосы до подбородка и Витин взгляд в его присутствии стал затуманиваться. Гоша с нарастающим удивлением наблюдал, как Витя проваливается в это новое странное чувство, но тот ничего не делал, только смотрел, и Гоша считал себя не в праве лезть, ведь ничего не происходило, а за взгляды в наше время даже морды редко бьют. Юра, кажется, изменившийся градус общения вообще не заметил, или же его не волновали такие мелочи, пока Витя не тянул к нему свои лапы. Вот выход во взрослую группу — это да, было событием.

Впрочем, внезапный отъезд Вити Юру потряс до глубины души. А что обычно делал Юра, когда что-то его сильно задевало? Правильно — решал проблему радикально и в кратчайшие сроки. Поэтому Гоша совершенно не удивился, когда через две недели после исчезновения Вити, Юра тоже пропал. А еще через день все посетители катка были свидетелями того, как Яков Аркадьевич, и в спокойные времена не являвшийся эталоном умиротворения, был готов залезть в трубку, чтобы лично придушить Плисецкого, за каким-то чертом укатившего в Японию.

Справедливости ради — вернулся Юра довольно быстро и не с пустыми руками. Яков Аркадьевич, грозившийся спустить с него шкуру, пусть только появится, оценил результат и закрыл глаза на способ достижения цели. А Юра после поездки изменился, стал взрослее, что ли. Гоша вначале дернулся, в красках представив, что Витя мог сделать с пацаном, пока никто не видит, но потом вспомнил больные Витькины глаза и понял, что если бы тот на что-то решился — не уехал бы за тридевять земель и одно море.

Первый пробный прокат все смотрели затаив дыхание. Программа была сыроватой, Юра катал технично, но без особого вдохновения, хотя и сейчас уже было видно, что после доработки и шлифовки на выходе будет шедевр. Гоша тоже смотрел и думал о том, что Витя не сумел бы признаться в своих чувствах более выразительно и однозначно, даже если бы вышел на лёд с транспарантом. Юра же, по неопытности, так ничего и не понял.


	7. Санаторий

Виктор сидел на бревне, вынесенном на берег, и лениво размышлял обо всём сразу и ни о чём конкретном. Волны теплыми языками лизали голые пятки, Маккачин гонял ящерок чуть в отдалении. На пляже было безлюдно, хотя погода была солнечной, а вода теплой, сезонная миграция ядовитых медуз разогнала отдыхающих не хуже приближающегося тайфуна.

Юри еще вчера улетел в Токио на национальные сборы, присутствие Виктора там не требовалось, поэтому он сидел сейчас на пустынном пляже и думал. Думал о том, что в Хасецу он прижился, тут было комфортно. В Японии вообще всё было для людей, но у Виктора был «all inclusive». Полный курс поддерживающей физиотерапии и отсутствие стрессов сделали своё дело — самочувствие держалось на немыслимой ранее высоте. Пожалуй, сейчас он мог бы снова выйти на лёд, но перед этим у него было незаконченное дело — Юри должен выиграть золото в финале, иначе зачем всё это было затевать? Впрочем, для начала в этот финал ещё нужно было попасть, но Виктор не сомневался, что он сможет провести Юри по турнирной сетке без проблем.

Юри был странным. Совсем не такого ожидал Виктор, отправляясь в Японию, и поэтому верную тактику поведения выбрал не сразу. Поначалу он сам опешил от разницы между ожиданием и данностью. Как небо и земля — парень из воспоминаний, отжигающий с полуголым Крисом на пилоне, и реальный, шарахающийся от каждого прикосновения. Но понаблюдав немного, поговорив с сестрой Юри, с его бывшей учительницей и друзьями детства, Виктор нашел решение. Юри нужно было безоговорочное принятие, каменная стена, на которую он всегда мог бы опереться, отношения, в которых он мог бы раствориться без остатка и стать кем-то другим. А когда решение было найдено — всё остальное было делом техники. 

Сложнее было разобраться в самом себе. Апатия давно прошла, творческие идеи роились в голове — успевай записывать, мысли о Юре никуда не делись. Последнее напрягало. Виктор всегда считал, что с глаз долой — из сердца вон, но в этот раз что-то пошло не так. 

Когда в мае Юра появился из ниоткуда, рыча от ярости и требуя выполнить обещание, Виктор смотрел на него и счастливо улыбался, сам при этом понимал, что выглядит как блаженный идиот, но справиться с собой не мог. В первый же вечер затащил уснувшего Юру в свою кровать и долго наблюдал, как вздрагивают длинные светлые ресницы. А когда утром тот заявил, что не пойдёт спать в кладовку, у Виктора сладко ёкнуло в груди и потянуло в солнечном сплетении. И хотя Юра ничего «такого» в виду не имел, Виктор испытал нечто, что сейчас мог с уверенностью назвать предвкушением. Целую неделю каждую ночь он лежал, слушал легкое дыхание и смотрел, смотрел, смотрел, пока глаза сами не закрывались. Потом, в аэропорту, проводив Юру на посадку, он стоял у стеклянной стены терминала и думал о том, что сейчас дождётся, пока самолёт взлетит, а затем пойдёт и купит билет на следующий рейс. И в дурацкий Диснейленд они пойдут завтра втроём: он, Юра и Юрина мама, как бы дико это не выглядело. Билет он, конечно же, не купил.

Общаться с Юрой в сети было мучением, разница в шесть часовых поясов и загруженность расписания не позволяли быть он-лайн одновременно. Оставалось только изредка перебрасываться бессмысленными сообщениями и смешными картинками. Виктор сам предложил Юре приехать ещё раз в начале августа, когда дядя Яша давал ученикам небольшой перерыв. Юра на предложение долго не отвечал, но через несколько дней всё-таки написал, что отец согласился организовать сопровождающего.

Второй визит Юры пришёлся на Обон и пролетел как сон. Как Виктор не старался теперь вспомнить, чем же они втроём занимались эти пять дней, ничего не получалось. В голове была мешанина из летней жары, фестивалей, отблесков фейерверков в зеленых глазах, позолотевшей от солнца кожи и выгоревших добела ресниц. Отпускать его во второй раз было ещё мучительнее, наверное, поэтому Виктор всё-таки полетел с ним в Токио и там в международном аэропорту сдал с рук на руки серьёзному молодому человеку, который даже в дурацкой майке с Микки-Маусом умудрялся выглядеть так, как будто стоял в парадной форме на главной площади страны.

Задержавшись в Токио на один вечер Виктор безобразно нажрался до пьяных слёз и зеленых чертей — первый раз со времён юности! И хорошо, что отправляясь в Роппонги, он догадался оставить телефон в номере, по крайней мере, на утро стыдно было только перед незнакомцами, которых он больше никогда не увидит.

Единственным спасением от бессмысленных сожалений всегда была работа, которая, к счастью, кипела. Завершились местные отборочные соревнования, через которые пришлось пройти Юри из-за прошлогоднего провального сезона, впереди были этапы Гран-при.

К слову сказать, Юри дурил. Виктор не вполне понимал, чего он добивается. Подозревал, конечно, что у того есть свои скрытые мотивы, а вот поверить в Юри, внезапно воспылавшего любовью к прилюдному оказанию знаков внимания и выражению привязанности, не спешил. Тем более, что наедине тот ничего подобного не устраивал. Началось всё это ещё весной на памятном соревновании с Юрой, когда Юри кинулся Виктору на шею перед выходом на лёд. Виктор тогда значения особого не придал, решил, что тот просто рад снова кататься после долгого перерыва, но дальше продолжалось интереснее. 

Юри повисал на его шее после каждого официального проката, а на вчерашней пресс-конференции после объявления состава национальной сборной весьма решительно заявил на всю страну, что в этом году он покажет всему миру силу своей любви! Далее следовало перечисление тех, кто его подтолкнул к этому: Виктор, семья, друзья и Родина, но ушлые телевизионщики сделали забавную нарезку, из которой выходило натуральное признание в любви Виктору Никифорову. Виктор на это только хмыкнул, уж он-то знал всё о разжигании интереса общественности к своей персоне, личная жизнь всегда продавалась лучше всего. Осталось только дождаться возвращения Юри из Токио и обсудить с ним тактику и стратегию продвижения имён Виктора Никифорова и Кацуки Юри в средствах массовой информации в ближайшем будущем.


	8. И снова разгром

Юрий Плисецкий лежал поперёк кровати в своём номере и не мигая смотрел в потолок. Кубок Ростелекома закончился полным разгромом. Грёбаный канадец сделал его уже дважды, не прекращая издевательски лыбиться. Нужно было что-то срочно менять, иначе о золоте можно забыть. В двух программах он завалил только один прыжок, и тем не менее ебучий Джей-Джей обошел его как стоячего.

Юра перевернулся на живот и уставился в полосатый ковёр. У дяди Яши были кое-какие соображения по усложнению программ, а вот времени на отработку изменений было маловато. Зато, спасибо Виктору, боевая ярость, которая поугасла было после летних каникул в Хасецу, воспылала с новой силой после фотографий из Китая и вчерашнего лобызания коньков в КиКе. Он раскатает Кацудона по льду! То, что было сегодня — не считается. Гордиться такой победой было бы неспортивно. Юра вспомнил, каким потерянным Кацудон был после награждения. Без Виктора в пределах прямой видимости он как будто вернулся на год назад, завалил всё, что можно было завалить и в финал прошёл чудом.

Всё-таки, какого хера Виктор творил? Нашёл себе муза? Или это какая-то тонкая игра, манипулятор грёбаный. Виктор частенько блядовал, но всегда делал это так, чтобы не попадаться в объективы. Юра помнил, как он распинался однажды перед Гошей, что звезда должна быть одинокой, чтобы каждая поклонница могла мечтать о том, что она станет той единственной, которая отогреет холодное сердце. И вёл себя Виктор тогда в соответствии с этой теорией, что и обеспечивало ему бешенную популярность и неиссякаемые рекламные контракты.

Тем страннее выглядело происходящее сейчас. Начиная с японских отборочных они с Кацудоном постоянно устраивали что-нибудь эдакое: держания за ручки перед выходом на лёд, обнимашки после прокатов, селфи на грани приличий. В Китае Виктор сам напрыгнул на Кацудона, чего тот похоже не ожидал, и они, два дебила, закономерно грохнулись со всей дури. Интернет был переполнен фотографиями, видео и предположениями о том, какие же отношения связывают тренера и его ученика. Виктор Никифоров, даже не участвуя в соревнованиях, оставался в топе новостных лент. Если в этом и был его план, то он работал на все сто.

Больше всего Юру бесила собственная реакция на каждую выходку парочки ебланов. Вчера, увидев, как Виктор целует коньки Кацудона, Юра взбеленился настолько, что о том, что катать нужно бесконечную любовь, вспомнил где-то к середине программы. Он и своё падение записал бы на их счет, но это было слишком по-детски. И вообще, на хуй Виктора, на хуй непонятную ревность, на хуй всё, что мешает побеждать.

Юра снова перевернулся на спину и уставился в потолок. До финала — меньше месяца, а сделать нужно очень многое, поэтому он возвращается к тренировкам. Лилия Сергеевна его выступлением осталась крайне довольна, а это значит, что впереди его ждут бесконечные часы у станка. Юра тоскливо вздохнул, он прекрасно понимал, что нужно пользоваться тем, что есть в его распоряжении. Бессмысленно завидовать канадцу, прыгающему четыре разных квада, нужно побеждать тем оружием, которое есть у него — гибкость, легкость, грация. И как бы инородно он себя не ощущал с дурацкой прической и накрашенными ресницами, сейчас это был единственный путь к победе.

С Виктором, точнее со своими странными чувствами, он решил разобраться после того, как поднимется на верхнюю ступень пьедестала почёта в Барселоне.


	9. В финале он умрёт

Барселона была хороша, но последние три дня вокруг Виктора постоянно творилось какое-то безумие, и причиной, в основном, был его ученик. Вначале Юри решил, что для победы ему нужен талисман, непременно круглый и золотой. Виктор хотел предложить ему один вариант из своего запаса контрацептивов, но Юри явно был на взводе и шутку вряд ли бы оценил. Впрочем, когда через полчаса Юри затащил его в ювелирный магазин и стал прицениваться к обручальным кольцам, Виктор подумал, что шутка могла бы и взлететь, но было поздно.

Потом, стоя под сенью недостроенного храма, они обменялись кольцами. Виктор чувствовал себя героем какого-то хренового фильма для девочек, но спорить с Юри, у которого фанатично блестели глаза, не рискнул. Ему было слишком хорошо известно, как легко у того сбивается настрой и как фатально это отражается на его выступлениях. Результат Кубка Ростелекома Виктор до сих пор воспринимал как личный провал.

Далее, по дороге в гостиницу, они наткнулись на Юру и его нового друга, этот эпизод мог бы быть отнесён к приятным, если бы в нём снова не всплыли кольца. И только в тот момент до Юри дошло, что талисман получился неоднозначным, разумеется он растерялся и запаниковал. Виктор не видел другого выхода, кроме как превратить эту комедию в фарс.

Казалось бы, всё безумие должно было остаться в одном безумном дне, но на следующее утро, когда Виктор вышел на набережную вдохнуть свежего воздуха, вдруг появился Юра и заявил, что Виктор Никифоров мёртв. Это был странный разговор, Юра снова злился, а Виктор не мог понять из-за чего. Ему казалось, что все разногласия они разрешили еще полгода назад, но Юра снова рычал. Виктору, когда он склонился к Юриному лицу, на секунду показалось, что наконец-то он видит в бешеном зеленом огне то, о чём давно мечтал: жадность, ревность, любовь. Но через один взмах ресниц всё исчезло, а Юра отбил его руку от своего лица и ушёл. Ещё несколько часов у Виктора перед глазами проносилась одна и та же картинка, на которой узкая красивая кисть с выброшенным средним пальцем грациозно взлетала вверх.

А тем же вечером на льду Юра выдал такую безупречную «Чистую Любовь», что Виктор пропал. Он стоял с отвисшей челюстью в середине прохода и думал о том, что когда отдавал эту программу Юре, сам не понимал, насколько очевидно заявляет о своих чувствах, объявляет на весь мир и с размахом ставит подпись.

Юра превзошел себя, он сумел превратить своё выступление в шедевр, переплавил всю свою безудержную ярость в нечто чистое, прекрасное и столь же необъятное, стоило ли удивляться, что он обновил мировой рекорд.

Затем в номере вновь настала очередь безумств от Юри. И он не подвёл, ни с того ни с сего начав рассуждать об уходе из спорта. Виктор покрылся холодным потом, понимая, что в очередной раз упустил из виду эмоциональное состояние ученика, которого, по-видимому, сильно угнетало четвёртое место после короткой программы. Выводить Юри из штопора нужно было быстро, поэтому Виктор пошёл по проверенному пути — шокировал. Прикосновения давно потеряли свой магический эффект, но было ещё одно надёжное средство, которое действовало безотказно всегда и на всех — слёзы. Виктор сидел на подоконнике и рыдал образцово-показательно крокодильими слезами, вещая что-то про прекрасное будущее полное возможностей, и в конце концов Юри попустило, но из-за этого концерта утреннюю открытую тренировку они безнадежно проспали.

Далее всё должно было идти от отличного к превосходному, Юри откатал выше всяких похвал, выложился на полную, показал всё что мог, побил мировой рекорд Виктора в произвольной программе, уверенно держал первое место в общем зачёте. Он не подвёл, оправдал все возложенные на него надежды, вернул сторицей все вложенные в него усилия.

На волне эйфории Виктор пошёл искать Юру, просто потому, что был счастлив и хотел поделиться этим счастьем с самым дорогим для него человеком, мозги у него в тот момент отключились начисто. Поймав Юру перед самым выходом на лёд, Виктор заявил, что возвращается и полез обниматься. Юра от шока забыл, что нужно вырываться, и для Виктора эти четыре секунды стали самым волнующим эротическим переживанием за последние несколько месяцев.

Только вот Юра радость Виктора от близкой, как никогда, победы Юри не разделил, а напротив, заявил, что наизнанку вывернется, но золото получит, и двинул на лёд как в последний бой.

Этот прокат Виктор смотрел, стоя рядом с дядей Яшей, который за несколько секунд тишины между выходом Юры на лёд и первыми звуками музыки, успел сообщить, что по возвращении в родные пенаты Виктора ждут тренировки на восстановление физической формы, готовится к которым, он может начинать уже сейчас. Сказано это было абсолютно спокойно, но Виктор почувствовал холодок, пробежавший по спине.

В отличие от Юри, Юре взрывные эмоции кататься скорее помогали. Виктор со смесью ужаса и восхищения смотрел на уверенные прыжки, великолепные дорожки и рождающий трепет в солнечном сплетении идеальный бильман. А ещё через пять минут он пошёл искать Юри, пытаясь осознать только что произошедшее, один прокат назад он был уверен в их победе, но Юра, как всегда, всё сделал по-своему, и двенадцать сотых балла решили всё.


	10. Как раньше

Юра смотрел в иллюминатор на исчезающие в пелене облаков лес и нитку реки. Самолёт ещё не успел набрать высоту, а Виктор уже дрых! С соседнего кресла доносилось только тихое сопение. Юра мрачно глянул вправо. Вот же сурок-переросток.

Прошло чуть больше месяца со дня возвращения блудного попугая, а по ощущениям — как будто и не было никакого отъезда в Японию. Дядя Яша, как и раньше, оставлял им соседние места в самолётах и один номер в отелях. Нет, можно было взбунтоваться, сказать, что видеть этого мудака лишний раз не желает, но что-то останавливало. Видеть мудака хотелось почти постоянно, хотя тот бесил каждым словом и жестом, да что там, от одного взгляда на эту самодовольную рожу хотелось уебать коньком промеж глаз.

Юра вспомнил какой яростью его накрыло, когда Виктор вышел на лёд во время показательной Кацудона в Барселоне. Свою показалку он катал в состоянии аффекта и когда потом, дома уже, смотрел запись, то и сам прифигел от увиденного, в хорошем смысле. И стоит ли говорить, что он почувствовал, когда через неделю среди бела дня Виктор объявился в Юбилейном?

Пора было признаться самому себе — Виктор Никифоров был нужен, пока Юра еще смутно представлял зачем, но самым сильным желанием последний месяц было — вцепиться в воротник модного пальто и трясти, пока не ответит на один единственный вопрос: «Что у тебя с Кацудоном?»

У Кацудона, кстати, сначала был национальный чемпионат, потом Кубок Четырех Континентов, потом мировое первенство, короче, в Питер он должен был подтянуться к концу марта. И прежде чем опять начнётся вся эта ебанина между ним и Виктором, Юра был твёрдо настроен выяснить всё от и до.

В плечо ткнулось твердое и теплое, и Юра снова глянул на сладко дрыхнущего Виктора, привалившегося к нему во сне. Вот таким он Юре, пожалуй, даже нравился, без своих бесячих улыбочек и щенячьих взглядов, без снисходительности и самодовольства, без вечного менторского тона. С таким Виктором можно было иметь дело, проблема была в том, что Юра и сам не знал, чего бы он хотел в итоге.

Тискаться и держаться за ручки, как с Кацудоном? Буэ-э. Хотя-я-я, Юра представил, как запрыгивает Виктору на руки в КиКе после объявления оценок — выходило неплохо. Пожалуй, очень даже хорошо выходило! Можно попробовать провернуть в эту же субботу. Чемпионат Европы в его воображении становился всё интереснее. Юра впервые собирался выйти на один лёд с Виктором в официальных соревнованиях, от этой мысли дух захватывало.

Он опять отвернулся к окну, знать бы ещё, чего сам Виктор от него хочет. Иногда, когда у того заканчивались дежурные улыбки, Юра ловил в его взгляде нечто, названия чему дать не мог. В такие моменты выражение лица Виктора становилось каким-то беспомощным и мягким, а Юре хотелось подойти к нему, ткнуться лбом в щёку и сказать: «Ну, ты чего? Это же я! Почему ты делаешь вид, что я — один из толпы? Зачем это напускное счастье на лице, когда я вижу, что ты устал и хочешь тишины?»

Юра покусал нижнюю губу и тяжело вздохнул. Виктор, конечно, был старше и опытнее, но одновременно с этим — тем ещё ебланом. Ждать, пока он решится на что-то конкретное, можно было до посинения. Здесь и сейчас, как и на первых этапах Гран-при, Юре не хватало только опыта, приобрести который можно было, лишь начав делать хоть что-нибудь, а значит пришло время взять всё в свои руки, тем более, что этот приз был куда круче золотой медали.


	11. Бонус. Вместе

Юра лежал, устроив голову на коленях Виктора, и задумчиво крутил золотое кольцо у того на пальце. Вопрос вертелся на языке уже давно, но раньше он боялся услышать ответ. А теперь страха не было.

— Что оно значит для тебя?

Юра с интересом наблюдал, как Виктор перевёл взгляд на их руки и надолго задумался, потом слабо улыбнулся и спокойно ответил:

— Невыполненное обещание.

Надо признать, Юра чего-то такого раньше и опасался, но не ожидал услышать подобное сейчас. Он даже сел и развернулся, чтобы оказаться с Виктором лицом к лицу.

— Ты, что ли, серьёзно жениться на Кацудоне собирался? — он чувствовал себя сбитым с толку, в голосе было столько возмущения, удивления и неверия, что Виктор расхохотался, затянул его к себе на колени и быстро чмокнул в нос.

— Да нет же! В первый вечер в Хасецу я пообещал, что Юри выиграет финал Гран-при. И обещание не сдержал. — Виктор задумчиво рассматривал Юру и, похоже неосознанно, поглаживал его ухо. — Ты ревнуешь, — его голос звучал подозрительно радостно, а лицо было даже слишком довольным — если для тебя это важно, можешь снять его с меня прямо сейчас.

Юра какое-то время обдумывал предложение — звучало весьма заманчиво, но у него были кое-какие соображения по поводу этих «колец дружбы» и не давал покоя другой вопрос:

— Что будет, когда Кацудон появится? Ты снова будешь ездить с ним на все соревнования? Как ты вообще собираешься тренировать его и кататься сам?

Улыбка Виктора стала безмятежной:

— Всё получится! Я поставлю ему программы. До августа будем вместе тренироваться в Юбилейном. Потом — национальные сборы, тренерский штаб назначит кого-нибудь, кто будет с ним на соревнованиях. Если получится по времени — буду выводить его на лёд сам, на этапах Гран-при вполне можем пересекаться.

Юра на это только хмыкнул и переполз с колен Виктора обратно на диван, убежденным он себя не чувствовал, в его представлении всё равно получалась какая-то хрень. Кроме того, то, что он собирался сейчас озвучить, его сильно смущало. Но откровенность за откровенность.

— Я ревную, да. — Юра смотрел куда угодно, но только не на Виктора. — Но снимать кольцо не надо, — он замолчал, обдумывая, как понятнее выразить свои мысли, Виктор его не перебивал и, кажется, вообще не дышал. — Ты больше года боялся дотронуться до меня даже случайно, но на следующий день после вашей «помолвки» сам потянул ко мне руки, а ещё через день полез обниматься прямо при дяде Яше и Лилии Сергеевне. Если тебе с ним спокойнее — носи. — Юра облегчённо выдохнул — всё-таки сказал — и повернулся к Виктору.

Точнее хотел повернуться, но прежде чем он успел пошевелиться, его опрокинуло навзничь и прижало к дивану. Виктор навалился всем весом, шумно и щекотно задышал в ухо, а Юра сделал вид, что отбивается и захохотал. На звуки их возни пришёл Маккачин и радостно присоединился к куче мале, когда они с Виктором скатились на пол.

Когда веселье затихло, они втроём валялись возле дивана — Юра чесал Маккачину морду, Виктор не двигался и, кажется, дремал, уткнувшись лицом в белого тигра на Юриной майке. А потом вдруг, ни с чего, стиснул его бедра обеими руками и начал рассказывать.

О том, как они с Юри решили слегка эпатировать публику провокационными жестами и двусмысленными фразами. О том, какой отклик эта задумка получила после воплощения в жизнь. О том, как весело было заигрывать с камерами и как они шли всё дальше и дальше. И о том, какое огромное облегчение он почувствовал, когда понял, что их стали воспринимать однозначно, потому что всё внимание было привлечено к его отношениям с Юри и никто больше не пытался копаться в личной жизни Виктора Никифорова — всё было и так на виду.

— Хочу спрятать тебя ото всех, чтобы никто не лез своими грязными лапами в то, что между нами, — голос Виктора звучал слишком серьёзно.

Юра не нашёлся, что ответить на такое, поэтому просто молча обнял его голову и запустил пальцы в волосы. Он, в принципе, понимал, он тоже не особенно любил делиться.

***

Через две недели они стояли на Тучковом мосту, Кацудон опаздывал в пятый раз за пять дней. А Юра дразнил Виктора и грозился оставить их без золота и в следующем сезоне, тем более, что Витин ученик явно не дурак поспать. Виктор в ответ тянул его за шарф и жаловался, что надо было искать Юри квартиру поближе к Юбилейному, потому что из общежития добираться слишком далеко, наверное, он в метро каждый раз плутает.

Маккачин, спокойно сидящий между ними, вдруг замёл хвостом по земле, а потом с лаем бросился вдоль моста — как всегда, первый заметил. Юра посмотрел на несущегося на всех парах Кацудона и кивнул Виктору:

— Смотри, бежит твоя Спящая Красавица, теряет хрустальные туфельки на ходу!

Виктор на это только рассмеялся, протянул укоризненно: «Юра!» — и поднял руку в приветствии.


End file.
